Krieg Don
Krieg Don (クリーク・ドン, Kurīku Don), also known as "Foul Play" Krieg (ダマシ討ちのクリーク, Damashi-uchi no Kurīku) and "Pirate Admiral" Krieg (海賊提督のクリーク, Kaizoku Teitoku no Kurīku), is the captain of the Krieg Pirates and an infamous pirate of East Blue. He is the main antagonist of the Baratie Arc. His bounty is 17,000,000 berries. Appearance :Voice Actor: Andy Mullins (English), Fumihiko Tachiki (Japanese) Krieg is a tall, muscular man, with short cut gray hair and long sideburns, though his hair was long and wild in his bounty poster. During his appearance in the storyline, he had gauze wrapped around his head (due to injuries from his encounter with Mihawk Dracule). His attire features many fur-lined elements. His birthday is September 19th. The Young Past Days Before the Timeskip The most notable aspect of Krieg's appearance is his golden wootz steel armor, which is fur-lined like the rest of his attire. Consisting of a chest plate, shoulder guards, and elbow guards, it is Krieg's main offense and defense against his foes. It is loaded with a variety of weapons. His Jolly Roger is painted on the shoulder guards. Under those, he has a brown shirt, and his hands are covered by a pair of fur-lined gloves. He has a golden gas mask somewhere inside the armor, to prevent his deadly MH5 gas from affecting him. On casual occasions, his armor and mass is hidden behind regal attire consisting of a fur-lined coat (that seems to become his cape when he reveals his armor) over a yellow vest with black spots-like motifs. Around his thick neck there is a big golden chain. He retains his light-purple pants and his black shoes even after taking off his clothes for battle, due to his armor not covering his legs, nor his head. After the Timeskip Gallery Personality Krieg is a typical One Piece villain who displays cruel tendencies using a huge arsenal of weapons and overwhelming odds. He is incapable of any sense of honor nor can he be sympathetic for anyone. Krieg is characterized by cruelty, dishonesty and arrogance. He is confident in his own superiority, despite any failures he might experience, and believes wholeheartedly that his armada and arsenal of weapons can overcome any foe. This led to his failed attempt to conquer the Grand Line, believing that mere numbers and weapons were enough to get him by, he was utterly defeated when Mihawk Dracule almost completely annihilated his entire fleet. Even in the face of his obvious inferiority, Krieg refused to accept or learn from his mistake, instead turning to underhanded methods to get by and believing that there was some sort of trick to overcoming such foes. However, his constant victories and reliance on weapons and odds made him overconfident. His superiority complex makes it very easily for him to lose his temper if his orders are not fulfilled, usually taking it out on his subordinates. Krieg lives up to his nickname, as he believes in winning above all else, and will stoop to any level to achieve it. Examples include flying a white flag of surrender and posing as Marines to get the drop on them. Due to his philosophies, he considers concepts like pride and sympathy to be pathetic, and will go to any lengths to win, resulting in his willingness of killing subordinates who fall in line with such emotions, disregarding their loyalty and strength. Krieg is also demonstrated to be a sound tactician and expert strategist, realizing the material value of his subordinates and requiring them to be at perfect health, as well as using decoys and disguises to avoid unnecessary battles (such as disguising his flagship as a Marine vessel to enter village harbors easily, or dressing up his first-mate as himself to distract pursuers). His dishonest and unethical behavior, despite showing his lack of honesty, is a testament of his strategic aptitude. Krieg keeps his crew together principally using fear, despite how mad and ridiculous some of his orders may seem, his crew will follow them out of fear of death, which is another factor that limits their strength. Overall, he rules his crew with draconian might and expects utter obedience for his overbearing demands. However, some members like Gin have genuine respect for Krieg, while Pearl shares the same believes of skulduggery is the key to victory and survival. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral *his crew **Ghin Rivals Enemies *Seven Warlords of the Sea **Mihawk Dracule *Navy *Baratie **Zeff **Sanji *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp Abilities and Powers Krieg was considered (in military strength) the most powerful pirate in the East Blue and had a terrible reputation. Although Krieg had a lower bounty than Arlong (especially with the mermen bribing the Marines to keep it low), his fleet of 50 ships and over 5,000 pirates, combined with active pillaging, forced the Navy to view Krieg as a greater threat. Despite this, however, it was commented by Luffy that Krieg's fleet was not all that powerful, they were just using sheer numbers alone to overwhelm their opponents. Krieg also claimed to be the strongest man in the world and, while this is clearly a vast overestimation on his part (as the title belonged to Newgate Ward at the time), he is certainly formidable in physical combat, possessing a great deal of physical strength. He was able to take cannonballs without moving an inch, and easily lifted and threw the Sabagashira No. 1 that Patty and Carne attacked him in. He can also lift the one-ton Great Battle Spear single-handedly and swing it around freely while wearing his golden wootz armor. Krieg is quite intelligent, as he knew that his crew's survival is important, as well as knowing that Baratie would serve as a great pirate ship due to its nonthreatening appearance. He also has knowledge of Cursed Fruits, as shown when he witnessed Luffy's ability to stretch and planned to throw him into the water in order to disable him, noting that the Grand Line is supposed to be filled with such people. However, Krieg's most potent weapon has always been his talent for skulduggery, which seemed to know no bounds. He lies and pretends to beg for mercy, and then strikes when the opponents lower their guards. His methods have earned him the nickname "Foul Play". Weapons Befitting his moniker "Foul Play", Krieg's fighting style revolves around hidden firearms and incendiary devices built-in to his wootz steel armor, which itself is hidden underneath normal clothes, to provide a surprise and unseen defense until after a strike has been made. Krieg relies on using surprise and large numbers of rapid and high firepower attacks to overwhelm his adversaries. Attacks * Wootz Steel Armor (ウーツ鋼の鎧, Ūtsu-Kō no Yoroi): Krieg's supposedly invincible armor. He could use his shoulderplates to augment his already powerful punches, and it has many weapons and defenses built into it. It should be noted that the armor does not protect his face, his head, or anything below his waist from attack. However, he makes up for this by his quick reflexes to guard these areas, as demonstrated when he protected his face with his arms from Patty's Meatball of Doom. It was ultimately shattered when Luffy bombarded it with multiple Gum-Gum Double Barrel attacks. * Diamond Fists (ダイヤの拳, Daiya no Kobushi): Diamond embedded gauntlets hidden by his gloves (similar to brass knuckles), to enhance his physical strikes to the point of supposedly able to shatter anything. * Gun Array (弾丸, Dangan): Krieg flips open the mantles on his armor to reveal 10 gun barrels, then takes out two dual-pistols and proceeds to pump the enemy's body full of lead. His large ammo supply and rapid firing rate enable Krieg to fire about 14 rounds in a second. * Morning Star (モーニングスター, Mōningu Sutā): An enormous spiked ball on a chain that Krieg swings at people. * Bombs (爆弾, Bakudan): Tiny bombs that explode on contact with anything (even water). Despite being strong enough alone, they are usually thrown in masses. * Shuriken Bombs (炸裂手裏剣, Sakuretsu Shuriken): A fake version of the MH5, Krieg fires from his shoulderplates. This detonates and sends shuriken in every direction, slicing the opponent. This attack was not seen in the anime. * Poison Darts Machine Gun (毒ダーツマシンガン, Doku Dātsu Mashingan): Small stakes that Krieg fires out of his shoulder-plates in a machine gun-like fashion, capable of poison. In a poor attempt to detract from the violence, but when they are fired, they are still seen as stakes. * Poison Gas Bomb: MH5 (猛毒ガス弾: M・H・5, Mōdoku Gasu Dan: MH5): A bomb containing an extremely potent deadly poison gas fired from Krieg's shoulder-plates. It creates a very large cloud of poison upon impact, and the gas is usually fatal to those without a gas mask. Krieg claims that he could destroy an entire village with one bomb, and uses it sparingly. Krieg holds a gas mask to prevent himself from succumbing to the poison, and all members of the fleet also carry one each for the same reason. * Porcupine Cape (剣山マント, Kenzan Manto): A cape with spikes on one side, used to psychologically prevent his opponents from using melee attacks. It is unknown where he keeps the cape hidden. * Mighty Battle Spear (大戦槍, Daisensō): A spear formed when Krieg puts his shoulder plates together that explodes when it hits an opponent. It is supposed to weigh 1 ton, and the more force that is put in the swing, the bigger the explosion. The spear will still explode on impact even if its tip is broken off making it a giant "bomb on a stick" when Luffy broke the tip. This is considered to be Krieg's most powerful weapon. * Flamethrower (火炎放射, Kaen Hōsha): A wrist-mounted flamethrower, it is capable of burning a mast to cinders instantly. * Iron Net (鉄網, Tetsu Ami): An iron net shot from Krieg's wrist. When bound, the opponent can be thrown into the ocean and be left to drown as the iron net drags the opponent down. History Past The Beginning When he was first starting out as a pirate, he stole a Navy ship and, under the guise of a Navy flag, approached towns without suspicion. Krieg's massive armada gave him the title, "Pirate Admiral Krieg Don". Attempt to Conquer the Regions of Grand Line Krieg made a trip to the Grand Line with his fleet, hoping to find the One Piece. On his seventh day in the Grand Line, however, his ships were completely destroyed by Mihawk Dracule, one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. With only one ship escaping through sheer luck but in terrible condition, Krieg returned defeated to the East Blue. He then had his right hand man Ghin to disguise as the Pirate Admiral in order to lure away the Navy ship that had Lieutenant Commander Fullbody on it, in order to save the remaining members of the severely exhausted crew. Synopsis Baratie Arc Major Battles * Krieg vs. a Navy captain (Won) * Krieg Pirates vs. Mihawk Dracule (Lost) * Krieg vs. Baratie chefs (Won) * Krieg vs. Sanji (Won) * Krieg vs. Luffy D. Monkey (Lost) Filler Battles Anime and Manga Differences Trivia & References *The name Krieg means "war" in German, alluding to Krieg's massive naval fleet and numerous personal weaponry. This fits his reputation of having an incrediblly large crew and the general array of weapons he possesses. Site Navigations Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Krieg Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Fighters Who Use Technology